Selena Fauna
Selena Fauna is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Fairy Queen in various tales'' and is a student in Ever After High. She is a Royal who wants to be the next Fairy Queen and protect all citizens in her story. Her destiny is to protect all of the fairytale creatures scattered in the books. She is friends with many, as well as one of the most humble people to come across. Although being a social fairy, Selena is very educated and gets all of her school work done without hesitation. Mainly people rely on her magical abilities to help them, but sometimes backfire, as she doesn't know how to control her powers well often. She is the guardian fairy of nature. Portrayal In English, Selena is portrayed by Ali Hillis. Character Personality Sweet, kind, and very soft-spoken, Selena is the fairest of them all. Along with her magical powers, spectacular things happen when she gets really giddy.Signature Royals - Selena Fauna's diary'' An advocate for nature and animals, Selena loves to organize for clean ups. Selena loves to takes walks in the Enchanted Forest and meeting up with her friends. When she is near her love, Brian Rose, Selena's powers can create blooming flowers, that scatter and float around her. Appearance Selena has dark brown hair tied up into a high ponytail, has tan to olive tinted skin, and brown eyes. She has on black and gold colored makeup and nude pink lipstick. She mainly wears black, gold, and green colors such as; light green, olive green and fern greens. Golden accessories are intact. After becoming Fairy Queen, Selena's attire is more regal. Making her outfit with butterfly motifs, and sparkles. Interests Seemingly as a graceful fairy, Selena spends her free-time cleaning up the forests with her magical abilities. She cares for nature, animals and all types of creatures that inhabit the fairy tale world around her. She often joins Muffy around the school, spreading joy. Along with Brian, she spends time with him in the Enchanted Forest. Fairy tale Relationships Family Selena is the daughter of the Liliah Fauna and the Fairy King. She has a brother named Helio Fauna, the guardian fairy of the sun. Her grandparents live in a nearby castle.Enchanted Journey Friends Selena is best friends with Muffy Muffington and Eleancia Prancer. With Muffy, Selena thinks the world of her and adores her personality and courage to say what she means. She will, most likely, help Muffy if she is ever in need. Many others consider Selena a very good friend as she helps them with their needs. In Pearliana's profile, she states that Selena is one of her best friends. Wyatt White is mentioned to be good friends with her as well. Fayomi Bloom is her childhood friend. Pet Selena's pet is a rainbow feathered dove named Aura, given to her by Sopheriel Angel.Selena Fauna's Story Romance Selena Fauna is currently dating Brian Rose. For the both of them, it was love at first sight. Selena was frequently wooed by Brian's demeanor and his smooth voice. Her first interactions with him made her fall in love with him. Powers As a fairy, Selena has vast of magical abilities that she can use at any given time, mainly for fulfilling immediate wishes. She does not call them wishes, but favors for people and creatures alike. She can also heal. Timeline * November 01, 2014: Trademark requested for Selena Fauna. * May 20, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her cartoon debut in "Selena's Tale: The Story of Royalty". * May 24, 2015: Selena Fauna's profile art revealed. * May 28, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her diary debut in [[Selena Fauna's diary|her 'Signature - Royals' ''diary]].'' * June 24, 2015: Selena Fauna makes her book debut in ''Selena Fauna's Story''. Gallery Selena Moon.png Selena Fauna.png Selena Fauna Art II.png Selena Fauna Unbound.png Selena Moon Legacy Day.png Selena Fauna Thronecoming .png Way Too Wonderland Selena Fauna.png SelenaFaunaTeaPartyFA.png References Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Fairies